The Forgotten Hallow
by The Other Ravenclaw Girl
Summary: Bellatrix was not the first to fall in love with a Dark Wizard. Dumbledore was not the first to have his heart broken by Gellert Grindelwald. This is the story of Adelis Hallow, the young woman who fell in love with the Greatest Dark Wizard of his age and her constant battle between her passion and what she knew was right.
1. Prologue

**Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter or I would be very rich and this story would be published by Bloomsbury and not Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the untold story of Adelis Hallow and you can sympathise what she went through. After all, her heart was broken as much as Dumbledore's?**

* * *

**Prologue**

**I loved Gellert my entire life, despite the breach between our families. They were the purest blooded of Wizards, their hunger for influence only matched by their hatred of each other. Luckily for me, our generation inherited only the first quality and (as I believed at the time) ambition never hurt anyone. He always had a desire for power, as young as seven trying to find the Fountain of Fair Fortune or the fate of the Hopping Pot. Eventually he outgrew fairy tales, all but one. Grindelwald would spend the rest of his life searching for and guarding the Deathly Hallows. It is only now that I realised he treasured an Elder twig, a riverbed stone and a tattered old cloak than he ever did me.**

* * *

**Review please- Chapters will be longer and suggestions are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the new chapter, it's a bit slow but necessary to show exactly how stubborn and inquisitive the pair are. Review please**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, or my life would be complete**

* * *

I was said goodbye to my parents when go to Norway. They couldn't be bothered to see me off, once I got my appearing license they wouldn't even come with me to North Denmark. The Pier was busy today, not a big shock considering every student of Durmstrang was heading off to school. I wore a red gown that vaguely fitted into normal fashion but was more like a dress robe, though I saw many who'd actually bothered to purchase muggle clothing. But they were Halfbloods and they would get in trouble for breaching the International Statue of Secrecy. A large cluster of Wizards were gathered at the end of a pier, as it waiting for a ship. They were actually waiting to inconspicuously slip beneath the water to where the Eagle was docked, waiting to sail students away to Durmstrang.

It would've made more sense if we simply took off from at least the country where the school was. But only two people knew the exact location of the Institute and they weren't teachers. On our second year Gellert and I decided to use geographical landmarks and a compass to determine exactly where Durmstrang is. It's hidden in a mountain range in Western Norway, very close to the article circle. There barely any need for magical concealment because braving the peaks was near impossible. Still since the invention of the camera stakes were even higher so; disillusionment spells, muggle repelling charms nd magical shields protected the castle's discovery.

It was only a few minutes before I had my chance to sink beneath the water. I was still dry of course, some sort of charm possibly impervius that nullified the water. Swimming in dry ocean towards a ghostlike ship was something you never got used to. The Eagle was a strange sort of ship, with a narrower hull than one usually saw and a positively skeletal keel. It was made of warm mahogany with massive linen sails bearing our insignia and a vivid figure of an eagle at the bow. I propelled myself gracefully onto the deck and adjusted my dress robes. I scanned the crowd of early comers. Charlotte and Britt waved at me and Casper winked inappropriately. But when I saw a head of almost shoulder length golden blonde hair I ran towards him and strangled him in a hug.

He didn't hug back as per usual but his blue eyes were excited. He never was good at expressing his feelings. Then he grasped, my hand and dragged me below deck and into our usual cabin. It lined with benches made of mahogany which would normally be uncomfortable, but a simple cushioning charm and it might have been made of velvet. Gellert busied himself with anti eavesdropping spells and was strangely opened the lock on his trunk and shattered the enchantments protecting them. Even then he was paranoid. I was the only one he trusted completely.

He pulled out a photograph. It was of a newspaper clipping from over 50 years ago in England. An obituary. It was a man, barely twenty years old who looked far too young to be in this section of the newspaper. He would have been handsome, with his dark eyes and smooth hair but he was so sour and superior looking he had permanent frown lines in his face. The article was mostly faded but I could make out cause of death (congenital defects from too close bloodlines) and the name Apolloyon Ignotus. I gasped and finally understood. One of the few facts we'd uncovered about the Family of the three brothers were their first names. Ignotus, Cadmus and Antioch.

We'd yet to discover which brother was which but I thought that Ignotus was the cloaks creator as his name meant unknown. Gellert of course never set any score by Etymology so I never told him my suspicions. I pulled out my notebook on the Hallows as we felt the ship heave off the sea floor and sail into a whirlpool. We spent the rest of the journey comparing information that we'd found over the Summer trying to guess where the Hallows could be. About seven hours after take off we arrived in a sparkling lake surrounded by snow capped mountains. We were finally home.


	3. Chapter 2

**So about how long it took but reviews tend to get me motivated and there aren't lots on them so they'll be faster if you guys review. This chapter is a little romantic bit in a one sided sense. It makes me a little sad.**

* * *

**One of the most important rules at every magical boarding school in the world; is no wandering around after lights out. It is also one of Durmstrang's most important traditions on the first night back. The teachers didn't really care about it and that stupid little squib of a caretaker was too afraid to try and stop us, so we wandered the halls lumos and all on the first night. The school at night was kind of menacing at first glance, but under the soft glow of fire and wand light the mahogany became alive with warmth and the simple metal ornaments sparkled. This was a night for lovers. **

I was hard pressed to get Gellert to come. It was almost impossible to tear him away from his work, so I promised we could visit the library and break into the restricted section (where they kept the books that were capitally illegal) while we were at it. So as we wandered along the corridors I tried to slow him down and leant my head against his shoulder, my silvery hair silky fanning down his back. He didn't stroke it but he didn't shy away like he usually did. 'I made something for you' he said and I shook myself upright in surprise. He never gave me gifts. He jabbed his wand in the air and a clump of dark blue plant appeared in his hands. For a second I thought violets, but he would never be so tawdry as to give a muggle like gift and the consistency was more like kelp.

'It's berry weed' he said as if it was an explanation. I looked at him with the same expression I used during most of transfiguration. He placed the violet kelp in my hands 'it's a hybrid of gillyweed and blueberries, so you don't choke when you go swimming in the Summer. I made it'. You not we. But he had remembered my distaste for gillyweed and this was terribly sweet in its way. 'Thank you' I said with a small smile and pecked him on the lips. As usual he was only a little responsive but I was use to his lack of open passion by then.

'Now' he said 'I would like to ask you a favour'. I tried to scowl but I was too content to manage it. 'I knew I smelt bribe' and he laughed humorlessly. 'Ady you wound me' my pet name that he hardly used anymore. My insides melted. His bright blue eyes sparkled with mischief. 'I need to break into Skurksønn's office' oh Merlin's saggy right-'and I need your help'. What? did Gellert actually asked for my help? No admit that he NEEDED it? Wow that's really sweet but 'Gel we'll get caught' he made a face at my pet name for him but if he will use mine. 'No we won't my plan is absolutely flawless, there's no way I can go wrong'. Uh huh sure I believe you.

'Please' he asked, strangely genuine and vulnerable all at the same time 'I need you'. How could I resist that? I sighed 'how many unforgivables do we need?' the fewer the better, but we never managed to get through any of his schemes without a few. 'None' he said smugly then rolled his eyes 'you are such a killjoy'. 'Alright' I sighed again. 'I'll help but on one condition' he raised his eyebrows as to say 'what?'. 'No more working tonight' I said resting my head on his icy shoulder again 'let's just walk'.

* * *

Reviews and rice and everthing nice please


End file.
